In recent years, there has been a phenomenal growth in mobile or handheld computing and communication devices such as, for example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart phones and personal media players. As these devices increasingly become indispensable, multiple usages via wireless start to gravitate toward these devices. For example, if a person wants to use a device to make phone calls, download songs, listen through headsets, check location, listen to talk shows and watch sportscasts, then multiple technologies such as wireless WAN (cellular or WiMAX), high-speed wireless LAN (WiFi), short-range wireless (Bluetooth), GPS, FM and mobile TV, may need to be integrated to that device. In certain circumstances, some of these technologies may operate at the same time. Device vendors are then faced with the task of balancing the need for more features in products to improve user experiences, with the conflicting forces of lower cost, less space and longer battery life to sustain margins in a market.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.